Captain Hook/Gallery
Images of Captain Hook from Peter Pan and Jake and the Never Land Pirates. External Galleries Promotional Material Peter Pan Untitled-1.jpg|Promo of Hook from the rear. Tatouage-capitaine-crochet.png Hookk.png PPDE tattoos FI-011.png 3649536546 5d35a6763f o.jpg Return to Never Land 36409.jpg Disney return-to-neverland-.jpg RTNL characters.JPG 97822300147.gif 51QRWPD3E5L. SS500 .jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Yhst-130817123929166_2232_38473720.jpg Jake&Hook-promo.png Jake - Birthday Bash.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash!03.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! promo02.jpg JakeHookSmee-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb.png jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-cast.jpg Captain Hook's design for Jake and the Never Land Pirates.jpg|Captain Hook's design for Jake and the Never Land Pirates Hook_Smee4.jpg BattleForTheBook poster.jpg Jake-and-the-neverland-pirates.jpg|Captain Hook and Jake Jakevshook-promo02.jpg Captain HookSmee&Tick-Tock.jpg Once Upon a Time 78a4ed0ee1dc35f3a698aed378d1344c.jpg 3PromoHook4.jpg 755bfbda298bd4311f5da60b2451e782.jpg 3PromoHook5.jpg 3PromoHook6.jpg 3PromoHook10.jpg 3PromoHook9.jpg once-upon-a-time-colin-odonoghue-4.jpg 3PromoHook8.jpg 1370313_10151934681159026_1797993346_n.jpg|Neverland Promo 3PromoGroup1.jpg OUAT - Captain Hook Netflix.jpg 4Promo4.jpg Dark Swan Banner.jpg Once Upon a Time - Hook Netflix.jpg Dark Swan Banner With Text.jpg Once Upon a Time - Lancelot, Merlin and Hook.png The Pirate Fairy Captain James.png 1234748_627950267245791_698079767_n.jpg|Captain Hook in The Pirate Fairy James-Pirate Fairy.jpg The-Pirate-Fairy-85.jpg The-Pirate-Fairy-66.jpg Stock art 280030_95d45319.jpg Captain_Hook-1.png Captain_Hook-2.png Clipjune1012.gif Peter_Pan_Gang-1.png Peterpan37.gif Peterpan38.gif Peterpan66.gif Peterpan72.gif Hooksme2.gif Peterpan202.jpg Neverland7.gif Clipcrook24.gif Neverland5.gif Peter-pan-29.jpg Production and Concept Peter Pan HookStudiesMK.jpg|Captain Hook studies by Milt Kahl. HookSmeeMB2.jpeg|Delivering Peter Pan's "present", by Mary Blair. HookPeterMB.jpeg|Hook and Peter Pan battle, by Mary Blair. MapOfNeverlandMB.jpeg|Captain Hook on a map of Neverland by Mary Blair. Hook and Peter PanMary Blair..jpg|Hook and Peter Pan by Mary Blair hook.png|Early model sheet of Captain Hook (1940) Hook'sparrot.png|Hook's scrapped pet parrot (1940) Storyboard.png|An early story board to Hook's introduction (1940) Smeenhook-returntoneverland.jpg Captain_Hook_and_Tiger_Lily.jpg Oreb panb models.jpg|Model designs of Hook and other Peter Pan characters for TV by Tom Oreb tumblr_n0eegy62vD1rjtjq2o1_1280.png|Young Captain Hook and his crew in The Pirate Fairy 11607250_1_x.jpg Capitogancho.jpg|Models for Captain Hook's appearance in Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings Rtn-05.jpg Hook Surprise Package.jpg Hook_and_smee_cel.jpg|Hook's shave cel]] Captian_Hook_cel.jpg Smeehook_sketch.jpg Hook_cel_2.jpg Hook_Sketch.jpg TigerLilyandHook.jpg James and Zarina Concept Art.jpg Peter Pan storyboard.jpg Hook sketch 3.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock- by Woolie Reitherman.jpg Drawing of hook.jpg Hook & Crew -Pirate Fairy concept art.jpg Hook&Smee-concept art.jpg Pirate Fairy Concept of James.jpg Hook&Smee-Frank Thomas & Ollie Johnson.jpg Wil-Hook.jpg Hook roughmodel.jpg rough Hook.jpeg Hook&Wendy.JPG Hook&Tick-Tock- by Woolie Reitherman01.png Hook&Tick-Tock- by Woolie Reitherman02.png Hook&Tick-Tock- by Woolie Reitherman03.png Hook&Tick-Tock- by Woolie Reitherman04.png Hook&Tick-Tock- by Woolie Reitherman05.png Once Upon a Time 415BTS6.jpg|Colin O'Donoghue as Hook in Once Upon a Time Hook and the Navy Ouat Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art for Hook 415BTS5.jpg once-upon-a-time-queen-of-hearts-bts-captain-hook_full.jpg 822-1.jpg The-Crocodile-Photo-rumpelstiltskin-mr-gold.jpg OUAT Camelot 2.jpg Video games ''Mickey Mousecapade Mickey Mousecapade Captain Hook.png|Hook as the boss of the pirate ship level of ''Mickey Mousecapade (Japanese release only; U.S. version replaces him with Pete) ''Disney's Villains' Revenge Hook_Villain'sRevenge.png|Captain Hook in ''Disney's Villains' Revenge Disney's_Villains_Revenge_Part_11_The_Epic_Finale!_(2_2)_-_YouTube.jpg Captain hook disneys villains revenge.jpg Captain hooks sword fight.jpg Banner 236.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts Captain_Hook_KH.png|Captain Hook in ''Kingdom Hearts Kh-neverland-09.png Gsdx 20120305131407.jpg Gsdx 20120228021102.jpg Gsdx 20120228021056.jpg Gsdx 20120228021008.jpg Gsdx 20110516155127 550x413.jpg Kh-neverland-48.png Kh-neverland-34.png Kh-neverland-05.png Gsdx 20120228021041.jpg Gsdx 20120228021011.jpg kh-neverland-25.png kh-neverland-26.png kh-neverland-27.png kh-neverland-46.png kh-neverland-47.png KDHCaptain Hook ADA-82.png Gsdx 20120727032125.jpg Gsdx 20120727021233.jpg Gsdx 20120727032111.jpg Gsdx 20120727021228.jpg Gsdx 20120727021316.jpg Gsdx 20120727021257.jpg Gsdx 20120727021706.jpg Gsdx 20120727021703.jpg gsdx_20120727032203.jpg gsdx_20120727021707.jpg gsdx_20120727022912.jpg gsdx_20120727022914.jpg gsdx_20120727022916.jpg Riku&GarfioKH.png|Captain Hook and Riku In Kingdom Hearts Pct2048 copy-4c31775a23.jpg|Captain Hook ''Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land 122768 full.jpg Return to Never Land 69425oewo9.jpg Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land 95605 full.jpg Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 61171120100605_024957_8_big.jpg|Hook and Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' 61171120100107_230649_11_big.jpg|Captain Hook hold Tinker Bell and a shooting star in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Solution-bbs-ventus-monde10-07.png|Captain Hook in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Solution-bbs-ventus-monde10-09.png|Captain Hook's defeat (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) ''Epic Mickey RoboHook.jpg|Captain Hook's robotic wasteland counterpart in a cut scene from Animatronic Hook.png|Animatronic Hook Pete Pan vs Animatronic Hook.png|Pete Pan vs Animatronic Hook Animatronic hook.jpg Animatronic Hook.jpg EMPtraits Scar CHMALFIECENT.jpg|Epic Mickey stained-glass portrait of Captain Hook Epic Mickey Power of Illusion artwork.jpg Disney Universe Disney-Universe hook bonusLG.png|The Captain Hook Cotume in ''Disney Universe ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Kinect-disneyland-adventures.jpg|Captain Hook's meet and greet in ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Char 58894 thumb.jpg kinect-disneyland-adventures-e3-2011-screenshots.png.jpeg|Captain Hook's boss battle for Kinect Disneyland Adventures Kinect disneyland adventures.jpg ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Img4835 02.jpg Mickey&Hook.jpg Disney Magical World Hook-Disney Magical World.jpg Printed Media 1597072400.jpg Captain_Hook.jpg kingdom-hearts-captainhook.jpg Dtu-supervillains.jpg|Captain Hook with Pete, The Witch, Madam Mim, Big Bad Wolf and The Beagle Boys Hook and croc2.jpg CaptainHookDisneyFaries.jpg WaltDisneysCaptainHook&PeterPan-page.jpg Moby Duck 1.jpg 358px-IMG_0005.JPG 0736430296.01.S006.LXXXXXXX.jpg|Captain Hook in A Skipping Day 322px-4covlarge.jpg PeterandhookPPATP.jpg|Captain Hook with Peter and The Crocodile 0736430296.01.S007.LXXXXXXX.jpg Tick-Tock Croc.jpg X Marks the Croc!.JPG Captain Hook's Christmas.jpg After while crocodile.JPG James-Pirate Fairy book.png jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page02.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page03.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book.jpg jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-All hands on Hook.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book.jpg surhf in turf01.jpg surhf in turf02.jpg The Pirate Fairy Book- James01.jpg The Pirate Fairy - Adventure at Skull Rock03.png The Pirate Fairy - Adventure at Skull Rock06.png The Pirate Fairy Book- James02.jpg Pan Vs Hook-Peter Pan’s Little Golden book (1952).png Hook-Peter Pan’s Little Golden book (1952).png Tiptoe Pass- First Look and Find book.jpg Jake's Birthbay Bash Book.jpg skipping day page.jpg Pirate Campoutpage02.jpg Battle for the book page03.png The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer03.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer02.jpg Hook's Treasure Cave.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The key to Skull Rock02.png Hook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book02.png Hook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.png Hook&Smee-The key To SkullRock02.png Hook&Smee-The key To SkullRock01.png HookSmeeTick-Tock&Bucky-The key to Skull Rock.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book02.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book03.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book.png mama_hook knows best.JPG Groupshot-Save Me, Smee!.jpg Jake&crew with Hook-The Key to Skull Rock book.png HookJake&Cubby-The key to Skull Rock book.png SkullyHook&Smee-The key to Skull Rock page01.png IzzyJakeHook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake Saves Bucky book03.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book04.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book06.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg The Jolly Roger-First Look and Find book.jpg HookSkullyIzzy&Marina-Surfin' Turf book.png Hook&Tick-Tock Croc-RockTheCroc01.png Captain Jake - The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Hook&crew-Pirate Campoutpage03.png ONCE OutOfThePast.jpg|Once Upon a Time'' comic Disney parks and other live appearances OldDisneylandPhotoOfHook.jpg|An early costumed version of Captain Hook. Hook_Oh,_my_head.jpg|An old version of Captain Hook. 4104087713_e3c6c76241.jpg|Captain Hook in the Magic Kingdom show Dream Along with Mickey 4593423675_264a5d3553.jpg|Captain Hook topiary 3444697061_4e7e4924fd.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee at one of the Disney Parks 40705.jpg|Captain Hook and some other Disney Villains at one of the Disney Parks Obraz 297.jpg|Captain Hook and The Queen in the Magic Kingdom parade, SpectroMagic, in what is not their natural outfits 3767202749_ab7b8d3a68.jpg|Captain Hook in the Disney park ride Peter Pan's Flight pp05.jpg|Captain Hook with Mr. Smee in Peter Pan to the Rescue in Disneyland Paris 3316516295_4b3586b52b_b.jpg|Hook fighting Peter Pan at one of the Disney Parks 1019AW_643KP_4B_500w.jpg|Captain Hook and his Pirates on the Disney Cruise Line 1047084081_13521af56d.jpg|Captain Hook in Fantasmic! in the Disney Parks 4945338429_315d329ba3_m.jpg|Captain Hook with Mr. Smee and Wendy in One Man's Dream II at Tokyo Disneyland 4953326790_cc6c2ce2e1_m.jpg|Captain Hook in One Man's Dream II at Tokyo Disneyland 3372938082_bde138d131_m.jpg|Captain Hook in Disney on Ice 3372119781_e8d0a302aa_m.jpg|Captain Hook vs. Peter Pan in Disney on Ice 3017704660_694b93b78d_z.jpg|Captain Hook get eaten by the Crocodile in Disney on Ice 5563063849 16128b7423 z.jpg|Captain Hook in Disney Junior Live on Stage Disneyjr hook smee 2 500.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee in Disney Junior Live CaptainHookinDisneylandFun.jpg|Captain Hook in "Disneyland Fun" TheHouseMeetstheMouse2.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Captain Hook and Baloo in "Full House". Disney Villains in Grim Grinning Ghosts.jpg|Captain Hook in Grim Grinning Ghosts from Disneyland Fun CaptainHookinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Captain Hook in Beach Party at Walt Disney World Capitan Garfio.jpg|Captain Hook at one of the Disney Parks Hook.PNG Disney 2008 0522.JPG IMG 2267.PNG|Captain Hook in the Spectromagic Parade lkb hook flowergarden.jpg|Captain Hook topiary in a Disney park. Dd19-1.jpg Dd21-1.jpg hookautograph.jpg|Captain Hook's signature. Peter_Pan_Topiary.jpg 0544.JPG Peter Pan fights Captain Hook in Peter Pan's Flight from Tokyo Disneyland.jpg|Captain Hook in Peter Pan's Flight (Tokyo Disneyland version) Hook and the crocodile in PPF.png|Captain Hook and Tick-Tock the Crocodile in Peter Pan's Flight Hook-Smee and Croc.jpg|Hook ,Smee and the Crocodile in Disney on Ice Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Hook and crew.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg peter-pan-Live.jpg JakeHookSharky&Bones.JPG Push with characters.jpg BW PeterPan HookSmee.jpg|Captain Hook in Peter Pan's Flight (pre-1983) Christmas At Walt Disney World Villains.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang03.JPG Hook,Smee ,Sharky&Bones-Live.jpg 3757095718 7e486328bf b.jpg N015221 2020juil22 peter-pan-flight-dark 926x351.jpg Hook-Disney Junior Live on Tour.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Hook.jpg vlcsnap-2015-09-11-11h04m59s594.png|Captain Hook grasping Robin Williams as an animated Lost Boy in Disney Hollywood Studio's Back to Never Land Vlcsnap-2015-03-08-20h31m38s152.png vlcsnap-2015-09-11-11h06m05s702.png|"Where is Peter Pan hiding?!" Vlcsnap-2015-03-08-20h31m47s242.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-08-20h32m56s178.png|"Blast that Tinkerbell!" Vlcsnap-2015-03-08-20h25m40s132.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-08-20h33m17s123.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-08-20h26m11s222.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-07-10h37m05s149.png|Captain Hook in big trouble with the crocodile again Hook1.png|Scared to death at the sight of the crocodile with the ability to fly thanks to Tinkerbell Hook2.png Hook3.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-07-10h37m17s11.png|Captain Hook's defeat in Back to Never Land Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Hook&crew with Tick-Tock-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Hook&crew -Disney Junior Live Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Coloring Pages Peterpan-coloring-pages-21.gif Peterpan-coloring-pages-30.gif peterpan-coloring-pages-35.gif 0005.gif 0006.gif 0015.gif 0019.gif 0021.gif 0022.gif 0024.gif 0025.gif 0027.gif 0028.gif 0103.gif 0035.gif Merchandise Captain hook plush.jpg|Captain Hook plush Captain Hook with sword plush.jpg 6387047530039.jpg 0cbf 12.jpg $(KGrHqVHJC8E7y5+)EoIBO96DYZSJw~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqJHJBYE8e5i)mF(BPKMC9Uhw!~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqF,!mEE1FwHMCG3BNeZILDGo!~~0 12.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!hgE7j6BKhl0BO5nCl,ilg~~60 3.jpg !B7oyO0gCWk~$(KGrHqYOKo4Ey+jCzINcBM0)MeJC)Q~~ 3.jpg $(KGrHqZHJC!E7zBE+CK(BPG18K6!D!~~60 12.jpg $(KGrHqVHJ!0E7))OE+hVBPFjyJClig~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqZHJBgE7)tnv!D3BPG)mEHrGw~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqV,!lEE7scsZ5ZcBPI0o!SUDg~~60 12.jpg $(KGrHqJHJB!E8e782CmdBPLIMgkBGg~~60 3.jpg Disneyvillains10.jpg W5260-Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs-d-1.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates plushs.png X6990-jake-and-never-land-pirates-talking-plush-b-1.jpg Spin prod 630823801.jpg Captain Hook Pin.jpg 4cec49bdd2f08 189112n.jpg|McDonald's Captain Hook Spyglass peter+pan+011.jpg|Captain Hook snowglobe thumbnail.jpg|McDonald's Captain Hook Toy for Return to Neverland $(KGrHqJ,!nwE-wqtg63KBP1(yGqE5Q~~60_57.jpg 3340239970 e9e77ba03c m.jpg 3338782234 52919fdcf8 m.jpg 7409055330189.jpg Hood WDCC 01.jpg|WDCC 1259039300005-1.jpg Hook and croc again.jpg Captain Hook with his Croc surprise Christmas present pin.jpg GROLSDC12_-_Kidnapped.jpg mew1F1FKcRy6fWOdcOSwvyw.jpg Peter Pan 3-D Plate It's The Croc!.jpg Fct 84bb8e1ab635a39.jpg dl_fa_hook_smee.jpg|Hook and Smee Peter Pan 55th Anniversary Disneyland pin $T2eC16JHJG8E9nyfmI4BBQdK8MREHQ~~60 12.JPG peter pansnowglobe.jpg 336px-695457055 3de217d503.jpg|A Peter Pan postcard from Disneyland Paris Tinkerbell Puppet Pin.JPG Pin33616.jpg whole ship.jpg captain hook.jpg hookcalendar.jpg hookwdhv.jpg hooksick.png crocodileeatinghook.jpg hookshat.jpg hookcoin.png 6763036280104.jpg Jake and the neverland pirate sfigures.jpg IMG 4343.png DLR - Tick-Tock Crocodile Snacking on Captain Hook.jpeg RTN Hook and octopus.jpg Pinwdw stitch hook 083005.jpg Jake and the Never Land Piratesfigures.jpg 2013 Never Land 5K Collections Pin.jpg Disney Halloween 2006 Pirate Mickey Mouse as Captain Hook.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock Toy.jpg DSCN3884.JPG Hook's shave puzzle.jpg Hook Jellybeans.jpg Z0006908.jpg Captainhook.jpg Peter record.jpg Tumblr nazsz6nlAW1sg4mvmo1 250.jpg Haunted_Mansion_-_Captain_Hook.jpg Jake bedset.jpg Jake-tshirt.jpg Hook-duplo.jpg LEGO-DUPLO-Jake-Beach-Racing-10539-Building-Toy-0-0.jpg 400007806016-500x290.jpg Disney-Villain-Socks.jpeg Hook-Shirt.jpg Hook-Watch.jpg Peter Pan Vinylmation .jpg Peter Pan tsum tsum .jpg Fairytaledesigner.jpg Once Upon a Tme Hook Pop Vinyl.jpg|''Once Upon a Time'''s Funko Pop Captain Hook figurine Captain Hook Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Miscellaneous Hook_Gartenkunst.png|Captain Hook topiary in a Gartenkunst in China crocodileandcaptainhook.png Halloween-disney.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Captain Hook Jaq and Gus Halloween 2013.png|Jaq as Captain Hook wallpaper_710041_1280x1024.jpg 26-mmpvisuals-17.jpg|Captain Hook's promotional poster for Disneyland Paris Captain Hook's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Captain Hook's One Villain dollar bill Captain Hook promo image.jpg Captain-Hook-captain-hook-2284894-1024-768.jpg wallpaper_710047_640x480.jpg 720006_main.png Untitled-11.jpg 15957capthook.jpg Ssc_v7_728x90.jpg Disney villains painting at Disneyland.jpg Largewallpaper4.jpg Designer Collection - Peter and Hook.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Peter Pan galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates galleries Category:Disney Fairies galleries